Forum:Frontpage and icon
Icon I am going to work on remodelling the front page to make it look better and I think we desperately need to change the icon so suggestions may be added/discussed here Conlang Wiki I also suggest we attempt making this wiki look considerbly more proffessional The Emperor Zelos 14:39, September 25, 2010 (UTC) We all went over the icon; I'm still waiting for some orthographies so I can finish it. Razlem 14:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I have mine more or less ready, which others were there in it? Also I am glad seeing youre still active =) also which languages was on here? The Emperor Zelos 15:37, September 25, 2010 (UTC) From the 1 o'clock going clockwise: Omniglot, Omnilgot, Mis Hio, Omniglot, Omniglot, Klingon, Tengwar, Gurcaj I wanted to replace the Omniglots with our own characters to better represent this wiki. Razlem 17:24, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, I got mines mostly completed just some fine tuning and getting them on the web properly. But we got AQ and Umbrean for sure to use The Emperor Zelos 17:37, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm going to upload some samples from my languages, if you like them you can add them to the logo.Panglossa | Talk 21:38, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Done, you can take a look at them here. Panglossa | Talk 22:03, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Front page Suggest here. If none says anything the new layout will be used tomorrow and hence forth with colour additions and such being the only change The Emperor Zelos 14:51, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::It's perfect for me. There was an issue with low screen resulotions, but I just fixed it.Panglossa | Talk 21:37, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Alternatives a thought I had, what if we offer the front page in vairous languages of our conlangs as they are suffient at some point? The Emperor Zelos 18:25, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Good idea. How it would be done? All languages on screen at once, or links to each language?Panglossa | Talk 21:36, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Seperate pages that link to one another The Emperor Zelos 21:41, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Check out wiki.frath.net, is that what you mean? —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:41, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::somewhat The Emperor Zelos 07:26, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Perfect! Let's do it.Panglossa | Talk 15:50, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Alright, anyone willing to do it create a page and link it to me on my page and i'll fix it up =) The Emperor Zelos 16:29, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I've done it in Tláymyts, it is at Portal:Main/Tláymyts. I have still to work on the layout, tho.Panglossa | Talk 21:14, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Looking at the front page, idk. Most of it is going to be in English and is rapidly changing, too short, or too abstract. But I can do: Welcome to the Conlang Wiki ::::::A Wiki for development and hosting of constructed languages. A constructed language is a language made for a specific purpose, own enjoyment and more. Constructed Languages are usually linked to constructed cultures and other kinds of inspired settings. :::::::Fervl Wein Wikis Konlangiik; Awikis axiy kongaiws hosvtaiws casengs sorvn. Aseng sorvn aiy seng ing soran rason chvir, feraw, or pham. Ing seng sorvn cupham liarvn or plok pharvm. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:25, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Colour of main page I object to the colour usage on the main/portal page. I thought I could get used to it, but deviating so much from the orange style doesn't please me. I would suggest keeping the orangish-yellow colour, out with the blue! Wattman 10:00, October 4, 2010 (UTC) P.S. That was just my monitor going crazy :P Wattman 10:00, October 4, 2010 (UTC)